Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy
Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy (also known as SpongeBob SquarePants and Friends: Freeze Frame Frenzy in Europe) is a video game for the Game Boy Advance based on various Nicktoons. The game was released for the Game Boy Advance on September 20, 2004. The gameplay is similar to that of Gekibo: Gekisha Boy. Story The plot revolves around the fact that characters from many Nickelodeon worlds have been misplaced into each other's worlds, and Jimmy Neutron has taken into his hands the job that these characters are brought back to their own worlds. He sends out Danny Phantom, Arnold, SpongeBob, Manuel Diaz, Tommy, Otto, and Timmy to take photos of the misplaced characters with his new invention, the "Neutrino-Cam 4000", a camera that also functions as a teleporter, which will send them back to their own worlds. As the player progresses, it becomes clear that Zim is the mastermind behind the whole mess, and Jimmy soon realizes that after the player has cleared all the levels. Jimmy then flies off in his rocket to Zim's ship and stops the Irken's scheme. After taking a group photo, Zim works on his NEW plan to take over the world, making the ending sequence say, TO BE CONTINUED..., leading to speculation that a sequel was initially planned. Characters Playables * SpongeBob SquarePants * Danny Phantom * Manuel Diaz (Unlocked when finishing Ocean Shores) * Timmy Turner * Arnold * Tommy Pickles * Otto Rocket * Jimmy Neutron (Unlocked when defeating the game) * Zim (Unlocked when photo album is complete) Bosses * Eddie Robot * Jack Fenton Robot * Squidward Robot * Helga Robot * Crocker Robot * Invader Zim (with GIR) Non-playable characters Hey Arnold! * Helga Pataki * Gerald * Lila Sawyer * Eugene * Sid (mistakenly named "Stu") * Rhonda Lloyd * Harold * Phoebe Heyerdahl (last name mistakenly named *Hyerdahl*) * Stinky Peterson * Sheena * Nadine * Brainy * Robert Simmons (mistakenly named "Dave") * The Jolly Olly Man * Leichliter * Grandpa Phil * Grandma Gertrude * Big Bob Pataki * Miriam Pataki * Olga * Wolfgang * Edmund * Timberly * Robert * Shopkeeper The Wild Thornberrys * Eliza Thornberry * Debbie Thornberry * Donnie Thornberry * Nigel Thornberry * Marianne Thornberry * Darwin Thornberry * Monkey SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Gary the Snail * Sandy Cheeks * The Flying Dutchman * Barnacle Boy * Mermaid Man * Sheldon J. Plankton * Mrs. Puff * Larry the Lobster * Scooter * Bubble Bass * Jellyfish Manuel Diaz: Green Blue Love/'Anne & Natalie' * Angel Menzada * Anne Geronimo * Andrew Jimenez Morales * Beryl Fogel * Courtney Dewood * Heather Hedman * Jessica Rodriguez * Kat * Lauren Bowman * Lisa D. Rodriguez * Mara Felix * Patti Lester * Prince (Dog) * Roxie (Dog) * Rakedina Cooper * Stephanie Sauter * Tillie Jimenez * Wendy Antonio Zumudio * Yamilette Rocket Power * Reggie Rocket * Sam Dullard * Twister Rodriguez * Lars Rodriguez * Pipiston "Pi" * Sputz Ringley * Eddie Valentine, Prince of the Netherworld * Raymundo "Ray" Rocket * Tito Makani * Trish * Conroy Blanc The Fairly OddParents * Cosmo * Wanda * Vicky * Mr. Turner * Mrs. Turner * A.J. Mechawegger * Chester McBadbat * Francis * Trixie Tang * Veronica Star * Tad (mistakenly named "Chad") * Chad (mistakenly named "Brad") * Denzel Crocker * Jorgen Von Strangle * Mama Cosma * Cupid * Star (renamed "Stacey") * Eddie * Miss Dimmsdale (renamed "Erika") * The Crimson Chin * Santa Claus * Mrs. Claus * Doidle * Chompy * Mark Chang * Dwayne the Dragon * Robot Vicky * Ranch Girl (renamed "Maria") * Reporter (mistakenly named "Chet U Betchya") * Principal Waxelplax * Binky * Dr. Bender and Wendell * Security Guard * Football Player * Violinist * Parrot Invader Zim * GIR * Dib Membrane * Gaz Membrane * Keef * Dirge * Ms. Bitters (mistakenly called "Mr. Bitters") * Bill the Paranormal Investigator (mistakenly called "Prof. Membrane") The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Goddard Rugrats/'All Grown Up!' * Chuckie Finster * Angelica Pickles * Susie Charmichael * Lil DeVille * Phil DeVille * Dil Pickles * Kimi Finster * Harold Frumpkin Danny Phantom * Tucker Foley * Sam Manson * Jasmine Fenton * Dash Baxter * Jack Fenton * Maddie Fenton * Mr. Lancer * Valerie Gray * Lunch Lady Ghost * The Meat Monster * Paulina * Penelope Spectra * The Box Ghost * Skulker * Sampson * Spike * Ghosts * School Kids My Life as a Teenage Robot * Jenny Wakeman * Brad * Tuck * Dr. Wakeman * Sheldon (mistakenly named "Tuck") Tak and the Power of Juju * Tak Levels 1. Dimmsdale 2. Bikini Bottom 3. Ocean Shores 4. Uptown Whittier 5. Amity Park 6. Eucaipah 7. Invader Zim's ship Gameplay In each level, the player has to meet a certain number of set points in order to progress. This is achieved by accomplishing the following missions: * Photographing a certain number of out-of-place characters * Photographing something exclusive to that level (for example, "another photographer" in the Dimmsdale Elementary School stage) * Photographing a certain number of in-place characters (usually six) * Photographing six of a certain paraphernalia in its level (i.e. Jellyfish in Bikini Bottom) The player does not necessarily have to accomplish all of these goals, but it is recommended that they focus mainly on photographing the misplaced characters; photographing and transporting these characters is worth 1000 points each, while everything else is worth 10. However, the player gets bonus points if they clear the other objectives in addition. Throughout the levels, the player's camera can be damaged by mechanical bolts rolling about on the ground, however the character can take a picture of it to dispose of it. If the bolt reaches the player, the characters themselves do not take damage from these (but bounce back), but ironically enough, the camera will, and should its energy meter be completely drained, it will break and Jimmy Neutron will have to repair it while the player is given the option to continue. The player will also fail a level if they are unable to reach the required goal score for that level. At the end of each world, the character will face off with a robot boss built to resemble another character. In order to defeat the boss, the player will need to take photos of it several times, stunning them on the first camera flash and then delivering a blow with another flash. During the boss battles, the bosses will fling mechanical bolts which cause as much damage as the ones in the regular levels. Before each boss battle, the player's character and the boss will engage in a conversation that is different depending on which character the player is using (for example, Timmy will remark to the Helga robot, "Something tells me you'd make an even worse babysitter than Vicky!"); the conversation becomes a bit lengthier if the player uses a character from the same show as the character whom the robot's appearance is based on. Trivia *Arnold's character model and finishing pose is taken directly from Hey Arnold!: The Movie Video Game, another game developed by Altron. Category:Nicktoons Video Games